Noseybonk
Noseybonk Noseybonk was a seagull who was known for his odd activity. He did not cuss, but often times used roleplaying violence in his speech and then proceeds to talk backward s or in peculiar, jumbled letters. He spends much of his time underground for unknown reasons and has threatended to kill numerous birds. Many have tried to capture him, but he is very elusive and so far, no one has caught him. At times, he will allow people to kill him for fun by staying idle for an extended period of time, meaning he doesn't move or respond to anything. His whereabouts are currently unknown and he hasn't appeared in months. There have been a few reports that he has hacked players in the game, some have testified so. After playing, the player's computer begins acting up and once shut off, will be unable to be turned on again for awhile. The player's wallpaper will be changed. Most people have changed their passwords to avoid further incidents. Due to his adept hacking skills, many consider him to be undefeatable. It is unknown whether anyone has managed to kill him before. Just recently, however, Noseybonk made a return to Test Terrain. News of him quickly spread, and now, anyone who enters with his name, is chased down. Other players use his name in order to provoke people in the servers. It is possible that the Noseybonk sightings of August 17 were actually fakes. After the news of Noseybonk spread, many other players began using his name and all attempting to act like him. Also, no hacks were reported that day, although it seems he usually likes to stay in secluded rooms, where there are about 0-4 people, that way his victims do not call for help from other players. Many of the clones were also seen admitting they were, in fact, fake. He is known to hang around in the game Shot in the Dark, since the servers there tend to stay relatively empty. It is often thought that Noseybonk used CMD as a means to hack other people. It has been confirmed that this is not true. This is because CMD has no way to connect with online games, making it impossible for Noseybonk to use this program to hack people through the game. The real program Noseybonk used to hack people remains unknown, although it is suspected that he was one of the first to use Cheat Engine to hack people, since he had a speedhack that only hackers using Cheat Engine use. He had a lot of technical knowledge that he used to control the game more than other people could using Cheat Engine, using the chatbox to overload their computers, which could cause the computer to shut down. *His name is based off that of the nightmare fuel British children's television character, Noseybonk, from the show, Jigsaw. ''Noseybonk sports a pale white mask, offset googly eyes, a menacingly wide grin, and an unusually elongated nose protruding from his facv Return *'8-15-12:''' Noseybonk was sighted again in Test Terrain. witnesses were sophie and jaswolf and another player. Noseybonk kept repeating "redrum", "play with me", and "kill the swedens", followed by "hack//////database////". It is unknown what he was trying to do, but watch out. Category:FLAB Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Hackers Category:Seagulls